Injustice Endings
by Arsao Tome
Summary: I am going to put up endings to the second game, they are not going to be from DC. Take a guess who they are.
1. Chapter 1

Brainiac went down for good this time, but I was still disappointed in those that were family. As Kal and Diana's elder, I had to do something I didn't want to and sent them into the Phantom Zone. Afterward, I had to deal with all of the worlds Tall, Green and Derezzed had captured, good thing I had a plan for them.

With the fact that I was a creator, I mean come on, I am chaos, I created a universe with planets and put the life on them and watched as they basically named me God, huh, beat that Dorkseid. Anyway, with that I had created my own galaxy fighting force, just in case something like Brainiac, Darkseid or hell another 'High Counselor' comes into being. We'll make sure that doesn't happen again.

* * *

Brainiac was too arrogant, he actually thought that since I was fighting him he'd get my planet. Guess I proved him wrong huh? When I came back home, I came back to a Hero's Welcome, but I suddenly remembered about the attack on the school so I told the headmaster and everyone about it. We were ready, the attackers had no chance against us.

The battle was long and hard, so with help from one of the planets, I awoke Autumn and with her help, they went down. I was praised, as the most heroic Hunter ever.

* * *

After Brainiac's defeat, Superman tried to take me out. That damned Boy Scout couldn't handle someone like me and after Batman sent his ass into the Phantom Zone, I had an idea so I went into the worlds and asked for their help in defeating my agency's enemy. The boss lady wasn't of the happiness but once she saw what they could do and how LEGION was getting screwed in every way she knew that they would be very good assets.

I guess trying to destroy a man's hometown wasn't such a good idea and Doctor Babylon found out the with my new crew. But, why am I thinking about something called the Saints?

* * *

 **Note:** _If you can figure out who beat Brainiac, all three in order and tell me who's ending you want to see next I'll do it._


	2. Chapter 2

It was no contest, I showed that the 'Big Dog', can get the job done. But then Superman had showed up, it was time for me to show him how to do his namesake move. He thought I couldn't knock him out. But, it felt really good proving him wrong. I personally sent him to the Phantom Zone. Batman tried to get me to join him, or follow Superman. I gave him my answer ...speared him right into the Phantom Zone. Gotham's My Yard Now, Believe That!

( _Gave you an easy one_ )

* * *

I don't know how I got to this timeline, I was following Reyes. But this pathetic 'boy scout' basically got in my face. I think I had the answer with a 'Helix missile'. Then this pathetic man in a batsuit tried to stop me. 'Not use guns?' An excuse for being a wimp, when I got the ship I found a way to get back and with the technology we were able to destroy 'Talon' once and for all.

 **Note:** _Stop asking me to do any of your characters. You want your character? I put five endings up, who are they? IM me if you want a hint. Let me know which one and which chapter._


	3. Chapter 3

The others were trapped, even All Might and Endeavor. So it was all up to me, at first I didn't think I had what it took but all I had to do was remember my teachings and do my best. It worked! I defeated Brainiac and was about to free the others when Superman, tried to finish me off. That was when I suddenly felt power in spades, it rushed through me and then I unleashed it. The 'United States of Smash', after the 'Despot of Steel' went down. We all went home, with me controlling the ship.

* * *

Can you believe it? I had defeated two alien powerhouses back to back. All without using my Shiragan, Brainiac was a tough guy but, somehow I knew Uncle Naruto had faith in me. With that faith, I tapped into the 'Will of Fire' and defeated him. Then it was the 'High Councilor's turn, he was almost as bad as dad in his youth. 'No one can beat me.' Oh brother, but he made a huge mistake by removing my glasses and looked me in the eyes, he's forever trapped in my Tsukyomi.

* * *

I was chasing down Rita and Drakkon when I came up on this particular universe. This guy named Brainiac, basically challenged me and I showed him that was a huge mistake. He went down real easy, but then I had to deal with the 'High Councilor'. He tried to attack me but with the power Tommy and the others sent me, I defeated him. With that victory I knew right then once a ranger, always a ranger.

 _Some might be easy. Also, if you know who they are, let me know who you are. Can't accept Guest guesses._


End file.
